The Human Vampire
by qu33nofthecastle
Summary: Bella's power consists of staying part human. She has a family and watches them grow up and go through life. What happens when something happens and everything takes a turn for the worst. Will she be able to save them before its too late?
1. Chapter 1: Not Quite Complete Yet

**The Human Vampire**

**Chapter 1 – Not Quite Complete Yet**

'Cam, Millie, Alex, and Aaiden.' I screamed up the stairs of our mansion to my oldest children. 'Get your sleepy butts down these stairs. NOW!'

I then waited and watched as Cameron appeared in front of me and as Alexandra and Aaiden floated down the flights of stairs. Camille on the other hand was harder to wake up. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could and shook her until my back hurt.

'Camille, sweetie. Don't make me get your uncle down here because you know I will.' I used the same threat every morning and every morning, it worked. It had started when she was 10 and had begun growing very fast, mentally and physically. Her teenage-ness kicked in and she could now stay in bed all day if she could. She reculantly got out of bed and got dressed vampire speed while I watched her stroking my now very pregnant stomach.

We went down the stairs to the kitchen and I found my 6 other children sitting at the table talking. Millie sat down next to Sarah and told her to turn around so that she could do her hair. Brandon, Alex and Aaiden were talking about what video games they would get for Hanukkah while Cameron, the gentle one was holding Gabriel on his lap, teaching him a song. Edward, my husband of 16 years, sat down beside me and kissed me on the cheek then on the right side of my stomach, the left side and the top. We were expecting triplets any time now. We didn't want to know their gender yet because we wanted it to be a surprise.

He then announced that he would be taking Cam, Millie, Alex and Aaiden to school and that I would take Brandon and Sarah. We left the house and we were off. I dropped Brandon off in his third grade class, the Sarah in her first grade class all the while holding Gabe I was then back home feeding my son. He ate all his food and then he told me (with his power of persuasion) to go and get photo albums because he wanted to see his sibling hen they were young. I went and got the 7 'child albums', one for each child.

We started with Camille's. On the front of the pink album in silver lettering, was written 'Camille Daliyah Masen Cullen'. I then let my mind drift to the day I found out I was pregnant…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I looked at the stick in front of me sitting innocently on the counter. That little pink plus sign that shocked me and my husband. Vampires didn't get pregnant. I had gotten changed the day after my wedding. I had the strength and the speed and the eyes to prove it. It just wasn't right. But then again, vampires didn't puke or have their period or get hungry or go to the bathroom. But apparently, I did. I was having a child._

_I shook Edward out of his trance and told him we had to go and see his father, Carlisle. We knocked on the door and waited. He told us to come in and asked us what he could do for us._

'_Is it possible for vampires to have human needs and behaviours?' I asked after a little hesitation. _

'_Absolutely none.' He answered confidently. 'Why do you ask?'_

_I just showed him the pregnancy test and waited for his reaction. When he didn't answer, I shook him._

'_Well, that's not something I thought I would ever have to deal with.' He stated dumbfounded. 'Wait. How did you even take the test? Don't you have to pee on those things?'_

'_Yea,' I answered, 'I managed to pee... and puke and have my period and eat without having to choke it back up.'_

'_I think we have found your power.' Carlisle stated. 'You were so reculant to leave your human life that you brought it with you and are able to do human things. That must be why you had no furious desire to hunt when you were changed. You're a human vampire. Congratulations Bella, you are going to be a mother.' _

I opened the first page of the book and saw the picture of Millie when she was born. The picture was taken by Alice on April 15 at 3.30 in the afternoon. She was a beautiful baby girl with bronze hair and green eyes. A spitting image of her father. She soon became a little Barbie to Alice (but unlike me, she didn't mind very much), some one to play dolls with Emmett, a student to Carlisle and a little loved and spoiled kid by the whole family. I turned the page and saw the picture of me and her in the hospital bed just after she had been cleaned. There were then about a dozen pictures of Camille and the family then I turned to the page for her powers. Gabe started laughing his cute little laugh when he saw his Uncle Emmett being hypnotised by a very concentrated Millie. Even though the children got parts of their vampire powers when they were 0, they got their powers when they were born. The rest of the album consisted of pictures of Camille through out the years up to her on her 15th birthday.

When the album ended, I picked up next one. It was blue this time with 'Cameron David Masen Cullen'. It was the same kind of pictures except this time, the baby had gold hair and hazel eyes. When it came to the power page, it was Cameron in one place, then me trying to grab him but there was nothing there and then Cameron at the bottom of the stairs looking up at me innocently. He had gotten the power of teleportation. The pictures went up to him on his 13th birthday.

We went through the next one. This one was green because it was Alexandra and Aaiden and they were twins. On the cover, there was written 'Alexandra Alice Masen Cullen' and 'Aaiden Jacob Masen Cullen'. They both had brown hair and green eyes but they looked like me. Aaiden had his father's crooked smile and I was glad. Their power was flying and making anyone else they wanted fly. There was a picture of them both holding hands 3 feet above the ground and then a picture of Edward and I screaming at our youngest children for them to put us down. They were now 11 and the last picture in the album it the one of them blowing their candles in the air.

Then, Edward walked through the door and cane to sit next to me. I saw that he had fallen asleep so I took him up to his room careful not to wake him and then headed back down the stairs and ran into my husband's waiting arms. We then went through the other baby books.

8 year old Brandon Caleb Masen Cullen, the one with the brain. He knew practically everything. He had to fake it for school to not give out our secret.

Then there is 5 year old Sarah Hava Masen Cullen. She was daddy's little girl. She could read minds like him and she could dazzle like him. She looked exactly the same as him and she was musical like him.

The last of our children for the moment was Gabriel Ivan Masen Cullen. He is 2. He is the persuader of the family. He is the one that can make you do anything he wants but we told him that if he ever uses his power to do something big like run out into the sun, he would be grounded for a very long time.

When I looked at the albums that were now back in the shelf, I felt like it wasn't full yet. We were still missing a few children and I knew it. Edward knew it too and he agreed. We would have another 5 or 6 children in the next two centuries and then we would wait a bit.

The great thing about my power is that I could be passed down to my children and they could pass it down to theirs and they could have other powers too. That meant that we could live like humans and have children and grand children and eventually raise a whole town of little Cullens.

'What about these three?' asked Edward, 'What are we going to name them?'

'Well…' I said, 'we need three girls names and three boys names. For girls names, I was thinking Abigael, Delilah, Lila or Eleanor and for boys I like Alon, Israel, Michael or Benjamin. How about you?'

It was like a tradition that I would pick the first name of a girl and the middle name for a boy.

'I was thinking that we could have a Raphael, Julien, Aaron or Eric for boys and for girls I like Ayla, Carmen, Dalia or Arabella. What do you think?'

'Let's see.' I said thinking about combinations. 'For girls, how about Lila Arabella Masen Cullen, Delilah Ayla Masen Cullen and Eleanor Carmen Masen Cullen?'

'I love Lila Arabella. For boys, I think Aaron Israel Masen Cullen, Eric Benjamin Masen Cullen and Raphael Alon Masen Cullen. I like the sound of that.'

And with that, we had our children's names. I then noticed it was nearly 3.30 and we had to go to get the kids from school. We went to get Gabe -who had woken up but was currently playing with his Uncle Emmett's bear- and strapped him into the car. We went to get Brandon and Sarah first because they came out at half past.

Because we then had twenty minutes to spare, we went to get some ice-cream at the nearby park. Randy got chunky-monkey and Sarah got plain vanilla. We went to sit on a bench and I saw a girl I hadn't seen in over 16 years. Angela Webber. She was with Ben and two children who looked like a mix of her and Ben. I walked over to her.

'Angela!' I said, 'Hey, how are you. It's been so long!'

'Hey Bella!' she exclaimed. 'You look great... and very pregnant!'

'Yea… triplets will do that to you.' I said. 'Come and meet my three youngest! They're over by that bench.' I looked over to that half of my family and saw that Randy was running around Sarah with his ice-cream threatening to fall on her hair. Edward was behind them trying to calm down Gabe while getting the two others to stop. 'It looks like I'm needed over there anyway!'

We walked over with Ben and their 2 children trailing behind us. I picked up Gabe and left my vampire husband deal with the rest.

'Gabe, this is Angela and Ben, two of mommy's friends from a very long time ago.' I told him 'Angela, Ben, this is my younger son: Gabriel.' I then raised my voice a bit to get the other two's attention. 'Sarah, Randy, come say hi to mommy's friends. This is Ben and Angela. Guys, this is Sarah, my youngest daughter, and Brandon. I now have to go and get my other 4 from school so I need to go but we should totally meet again. Here's my number' I said giving her my card. 'Call me. Bye, it was nice seeing you again.'

With that, we were off to go and get the rest of the clan. We got in the car, strapped the kids in the back and drove to the middle school. Here, we picked up Cam, Alex and Aaiden.

'How was your day, guys?' I asked them when they were all in the car and we were on our way to the high school around the block.

'Mine was ok.' Replied Cam. 'I had PE which made it crappy because I can never run full speed to protect our secret. Apart from that, I guess it was ok. I was invited to Max's birthday. It's on the 16th.' Maxine was his best friend since before they were even born. She was the daughter of a friend I had back in Phoenix. I also knew that my son had a little crush on her.

'Our day went great' said Alex and Aaiden in perfect synchronization. They had a habit of doing that.

'AAIDEN LOVES FLEUR!!' I heard come out of Alex's mouth followed by a great protestation from her twin. By now, we were in front of the high school and I heard Edward growl next to me. I looked over to see what had made him react that way. I saw Millie, my little angel, her daddy's princess, kissing a boy. But not just any boy. Jacob Black's son, Charlie. They said goodbye and she was next to the car in a flash. She hopped in and Edward drove off so fast they I didn't even have the time to blink.


	2. Chapter 2: Once Upon A Time

**The Human Vampire**

**Chapter 2 – Once Upon a Time**

My daughter has a boyfriend and my husband wasn't very happy about it. While I cooked for my children, I could only assume their conversation was going a little something like this:

'Camille, we need to talk.' He would start the conversation this way.

'Yes, Daddy?' she would ask in her sweet innocent voice. 'What is it you would like to talk about?' she would say, even though she knew perfectly well what he anted to talk about.

'Camille,' he would say, 'what is going on between you and that Black boy? Charlie I think his name is.'

'Well…' she would say hesitant, 'he kinda asked me out and I kinda said yes… kinda.'

'Kinda? It didn't look anything like a 'kinda' when we came to pick you up. You two were _making out_ in the student parking lot.' He would satrt getting annoyed now and he would pronounce the words 'making out' like they were venemous.

'We were so not making out, Daddy. I was giving him a goodbye kiss.' She would reply in a tone that said DUH.

'Since when has this been going on for?' we would ask pinching the bridge of his nose trying to keep his calm but not succeeding.

'A couple of weeks?' she would say this like I were a question. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you Daddy. I thought you would get mad.'

'Of course. And you obviously didn't think that I would get more annoyed by finding out 2 weeks into the relationship.'

'I actually didn't think you would ever find out because at the beginning, I was only doing it out of pity for the kid but… I actually think I might be falling for him.'

'Do you even know who he is Camille. He is Jacob Black's son. He is a werewolf.'

Here, she would actually be caught by surprise and realize what she was doing. 'Ok, I'll end it with him tomorrow.'

'Thank you kiddo.' He would say sincerely and she would go back to being daddy's little girl.

I looked down at the pasta I was making and stired it and smiled at how well I knew my family. At that moment, Sarah walked in with Gabe in her arms. She was just stron enough to carry him.

'Mommy, tell us the story.' She asked simply knowing I knew what she was talking about. She asked me this often. I simply 7 plates of food at the table and called the familydown to dinner. They all came down in a hurry. I put Gabe in his high chair. Being pregnant didn't affect my day-to-day life because I was a vampire.

'Once upon a time, there was a girl. She was an ordinary girl who was moving from her mother's house to her father's.' I told mine and Edward's story to m children all the while feeding my youngest. When I was in Italy, I felt a hard jab in my lower back. I knew what this meant. Babies number 8, 9 and 10 were ready to come into the world. I winced as a second contraction hit. 'Cam, call your father and tell him to call you grandfather. The babies are coming out.' And with that, he was off before I could blink. I waited about 30 seconds before my husband and our son came into the room. Edward took me in his arms to the room of the house pecifically designed to be a hospial. You couldn't exactly sen a family of vampires to the doctor's office could you?

In about 10 minutes, my father in law was instructing me to push. For me, it was barely an effort so I did it with ease and I soon heard a loud cry. Cameron and Alex were there the second they heard the cry to take the baby over to the cleaning table. 15 minutes later, I had three beautiful, healthy babies in front of me. One girl and two boys. Lila Arrabella, Eric Benjamin and Aaron Israel. Eric and Aaron were identical. They both had my hair and my brown eyes. Lila on the other hand had blonde hair. I had no idea where that came from but Edward reassures me that she had his mother's hair. She actually had his mother's everything. He was extatic when he saw her.

The room was soon full. We were lucky it was designed to hold large amounts of people.

There was Camille holding Sarah and they were talking to Rosalie.

Emmett was holding Brandon and Gabe over the bed so that they could see the new aditions to the family. If Emmett could dry, he would be sobbing by now.

Alice and Jasper were with Alex and Aaiden discussing which one of the two Alice was going to take shopping exept that she didn't call Alexandra 'Alex, she called her 'Alice Junior' and 'mini me'. I had made her promise at the twins birth that she wouldn't do anything like that. I would have to talk to her about that later.

Cameron, the futur doctor was talking to Carlisle about the triplets health. He was a very smart kid.

Edward and Esme were talking in a corner and Edward was looking over the family with a proud look on his face. He was beaming. It was his kind of look I loved to see on his face. It made me know that I had made him happy.

I then looked own at my children and saw that Lila was looking up at me with huge sky blue eyes. I picked her up and was amazed at how perfectly she fit in my arms. I cooed at her and started talking to her.

'Welcome to the world baby girl. You see everyone around you is your family. You have 9 brothers and sister, 3 anuts and 3 uncles. I love you baby. You just entered an adventure.' I then noticed that the whole room had gone qiet and they were listening to me. In a flash, Sarah was behind me.

'Mommy,' she asked, 'can I hold Lila?'

'Sure baby, come up here and ill hand her over to you.' She cilmed onto the queen sizd bed next to me and I handed her Lila. 'Remember what I said about supporting the baby's head.'

I saw her supporting her little sister's head. I was surprised at how fast the two bonded. Sarah started pointing everyone in the family to Lila. Eric was now waking up so I picked him up just as Edward came next to me.

'Would you like to hold your son Daddy?' I said passing the baby to him careful not to make any sudden movements. Sarah then passed Lila to me and went to tell Alex and Alice about the baby. I looked around me and saw that my family was the best it could ever get.

**Review!!!**

**Thank you to the two people who reviewed but this time, it would be cool if i could have 5 before I update**

**THANX**


	3. Chapter 3: Cliques Aren't Important

**The Human Vampire**

**Chapter 3 – Cliques Arent Important**

Eric Aaron and Lila were now 3 weeks old and everyone that slept in the household was starting to dislike them very much during the nights. One of the three would wake up at about three in the morning followed by another one half an hour later, just when we had managed to get the first one to sleep. This would go on for a while. To say the least, they had strong pairs of lungs.

It was Sunday and we were on our way to the park, the whole family together. The 10 children and 8 adults were spread in 4 cars. Once we got there, we made our way to a spot under a tree where we could all sit down. I was pushing Aaron's pushchair and a cooler. Behind me, Edward was carrying Sarah on one hip and Gabe on the other; Camille was pushing the double pushchair and holding a couple of blankets. Behind them, there was the rest of the clan.

When we sat down, I saw Angela walking our way followed by her two daughters.

'Hey you guys!' she said, 'I don't think you have officially met my two daughters: this is Faith, she is 6 and this is Brittany and how old are you Britt?'

'I'm free!' She exclaimed happily.

'Well, this is the rest of my family. There's Gabe, Randy and Sarah whom you have already met. You know Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle. And this is Camille who is 15,' I said pointing to my eldest child, 'Cameron who is 13, and Alexandra and Aaiden who are 11.' And these three' I said pointing to the new additions, 'are Lila, Eric and Aaron.'

'Wow.' Is all she could say, 'you are so lucky to have such a big family.'

'You have no idea.' Replied Edward. 'We were'nt meant to ba able to have kids so immagine our surprise wen we end up with 10.'

We invited them to come and eat with us. Faith, Brittany, Gabe and Sarah played together. Emmett, Jasper, Cam, Brandon, Alex and Aaiden were away somewhere playing soccer. Alice, Angela, Rosalie and I were playing with Aaron while Eric and Lila slept. Carlisle and Esme were huddled up at the foot of a tree. I looked over at Millie and Edward. They were talking about Charlie Black and Millie looked upset.

'Daddy, I tried. I can't hurt him. Its too hard.' Ad then she started crying. It hurt me to see her so sad about a boy she would obviously have to hurt. All Edward could do at that moment was to try to comfort his little princess. I walked over to them and asked to talk to Camille. Edward left and I took his place at comforting my daughter. We stayed that way for 5 minutes befor I started talking.

'Are you going to tell ma what it is that has made my little girl cry or am I goint to have to guess?' I asked. She nodded in reply, 'Does that mean you will tell me?' She shook her head. 'Is it about Charlie?' Nod. 'Let me guess, your father asked you to break up with him?' Nod.' And what are you going to do about that?'

'Mom, did you manage to stay friends with Jacob, that boy in your story?' she whipered.

'If I had tried, I could have.' I replied. 'Why do you ask?' Even though I knew the answer, I needed her to tell me.

'I love him mom, I can't break up with him. It hurts so much when we are apart even for a day.' She admitted.

'My baby's in love. I remember what that was like. Imagine he wasn't a werewolf and you wouldn't turn into a vampire, what would you do is you were simply in diffeent cliques?'

'Cliques arent important, our love would be stronger.' She said very sure of herself.

'I think you just answered your own question, kiddo.' I looked down at her and she looked up. She understood that even though they were mortal enemies, they could still make it work.

'Thank you, Mom.' And we stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon. Soon, Edward came to me with Aaiden and Lila in his arms.

'Guess who wanted to see their mommy and sister.' He handed me Aaiden and handed Lila to Camille. He then sat next to us.

'Are you feeling any better princess?' he asked Camille.

'Dad, Mom has way better arguments than you do.'she replied.

'So I've heard.' We laughed glad to be off the topic.

We were soon in the cars on our way back home. Once we ot home, I put the three sleeping babies in bed and went to the bathroom to start running a bath for Gabe, Sarah and Brandon. I called them in and told them to get in the bath. If it were only Randy and Sarah, I would leave them to wash but because there was also Gabe, I had to stay. I washed Gabe and let him stay in the bath as I washed Sarah. Brandon insisted on washing himself because he was a 'big boy'. I got Gabe out of the bath first then Sarah and handed Brandon his towel. I then drained the bath and picked up Gabe and took him to the room he and Brandon shared. I got out his 'action man' pj's and put them on him along with a daiper. I got Brandon dried off and put him in his 'super man' pj's. I then walked into Sarah's room which she would share with Lila as soon as she was big enough for a big girl bed. I put her in her 'Angelina Ballerina' dressing gown. I told the older children to get in their showers and wash to be ready for dinner in half an hour.

I went down to the kitchen only to be met with Alex.

'Hey Lexie. Is there anyhting wrong?' I askeed her as I put oil in the pan ready for nuggets.

'Mom, I don't want to be a tom boy anymore. I want to be normal like Millie and You and Aunt Alice and Rosalie.' She said head down.

'Sweetie, you are normal. Why would you ever think otherwise?' I asked as I pulled out cucumbers and tomatoes to chop.

'Cody says I'm not normal for always hanging out with boys.' She said ashamed. I felt a sudden pang of anger towards this boy. He as causing pain to my daughter.

'And you like this boy?' I asked curious.

'Kinda, but we've been friend for so long that he cant possibly like me in that way.' She replied.

'You should talk to your aunts about this. They are experts.'

'Ok. I will. Thanks for talking.'

'Anytime.' I replied kissing the top of her head. 'DINNER TIME!!!' I yelled through the house. In one minute, everyone was gobbling down food.

I took this opportunity to go check on the babies. I saw that Edward as in there singing to Lila, so to not disturb them I stayed by the door and listened.

_Im try__ 'na say it right  
Been rehearsin this all night  
And I had the words planed out  
But now nothing's comin out  
Cuz your like a movie star  
I lose track of where we are  
I know it sounds so cliche  
But you take my breath away_

When we're together  
Feels like I've known you forever  
Exciting, familiar but new

Now I know that no-one else would do  
All that I knew  
Nothing was true  
No-one else I see  
The one that sees me  
For what I can be  
In everything you do  
I think I found a new classic in you

Its become so hard  
For me to be surprised  
But your bringing back the real me  
No judgment in your eyes  
But when I dance with you  
Its how I speak the truth  
Its just classic when we met  
Now you make me new

Now I know that no-one else would do  
All that I knew  
Nothing was true  
No-one else I see  
The one that sees me  
For what I can be  
In everything you do  
I think I found a new classic in you.

By now she was aleep and Edward was putting her back in her crib. He went to get the now awake boys out or their cribs when he saw me in the dorway and he smiled.

'That was beautiful.' I stated simply and I picked up Eric. I took him down to the kitchen where the kids were almost done. I got a bottle, heated it up and fed it to him whilst Edward did the same to Aaron.

'Have you guys finished your homework for tomorrow?' I asked them. There was a chorous of yeses and almosts. I looked down at Eric and picked him up and lay him in the playpen knowing someone would soon come and own him to play. I cleared the table with the help of Camille and Alex. I whispered to Alex to talk to her sister about the issue we had discussed earlier today and excused myself. I saw that Cam had claimed Eric like I had guessed. Just then, I heard the quiet whimper of my baby girl and rushed up to see her. I saw that Brandon was trying to calm her down.

'What's wrong Randy?' I asked worried.

'I don't know. I walked in here and she started crying. I swear I didn't do aything.' He sounded worried that I would think he did something wrong.

'It's ok sweetie. You didn't do anything wrong. She just woke up when you came in.' I picked her up and asked Randy in he wanted to hold her. He happily agreed and sat on the rocking chair in the corner. I placed the baby carefully in his awaiting arms.

'I think you might be her big brother kiddo. That's a really important position to hold.' He looked very proud of himself and looked down at her. 'Have you finished your homework?' He nodded. 'Then lets go and feed this hungry little girlie.' I picked up Lila from his arms and picked him up too and ran vampire speed down the stairs. I could hear the laughter coming out of Brandon and Lila stayed silent. I put down Brendon on the couch and gave him lila telling him to be very careful with her. I got a bttle and put it in the microwave a few seconds. Just as I was walking back to the living room I heard a very high piched scream and took off running to where the sound came from. I saw Brandon with a bottle full of milk in his arms where I had put down Lila.

'Brandon!' I yelled. 'Where is your sister?!?' he started crying and saying that she had been there a minute ago and then she was gone and a bottle was in her place. I carefully picked up the bottle or as I was pretty sure, Lila. I brought the bottle close to the mouth of the bottle and it turned into Lila again. 'Brandon, go get you father please.' In under 10 seconds Edward was in the room. 'I think we have disovered the triplets power. They are shape-shifters.' I pulled the bottle out of Lila's mouth and she turned into a bottle again. 'They turn into what they want.' I put the bottle back near her mouth and she became normal again. Everyone was now in the room watching Lila change form over and over again. Once she had finished her bottle, she changed into to a mini Brandon holding her.

'SHE WANTS ME TO PICK HER UP!!' He screamed. He sat hastily on the couch and held his arms out ready for her.

'How will we know if they change when were not with them where they are?' Aaiden asked. He had a point. I took Lila away from Brnadon for a second and looked at her changing form. 'Look,' I said, 'there is a purple spot on the top of the figure. Put her cat infront of her. See there is a purple dot somewhere on the object she has changed into.' I gave her back to Brandon and went to get Eric and Aaron.

'Eric's color is red and Aaron's is blue.' Said Edward.

'Ok kids, bed time.' I said. 'Come on.' I took Lila from Brandon and started walking up the stairs. I put her down in her crib and she was instantly aleep. I tuched her in and kissed her forekead and walked into Brandon and Gabe's room and found Edawrd tickling them. They were screaming around and I knew that I wouldn't get them to bed easily tonight. 'Boys, STOP!' I said and tried to hide the smile on my face.

'Boys,' Edward said as he stopped tickling them. 'I think Mommy's jealous. She wants some attention too.' He was now walking the short distance towards me and kissed me on the lips before attacking me. He tickled my sides until I said 'Edward Culle in the most beautiful being on the surface of this earth'. My sons were laughing behind Edward. When I was released, I went up to the boys and kissed them both on the forehead saying goodnight. I walked out of the door with Edward and closed it behind us. We then went to Sarah's bedroom and I left to go get Alex and Aaiden in bed. Alex was already in her room and she looked like she was thinking really hard.

'What's wrong Sweetie?' I asked her as I walked towards her bed and sat by her.

'Camille says I have to change everything about me to be normal but I don't want to change everything about me.' She said. I would have to talk to Camille about this.

'You don't have to change everything but if you want this boy, Cody, to like you, I know someone who would be more than happy to help you.' I was obviously thinking about Alice but I hoped I could trust her enough not to turn my daughter into a barbie. 'Sleep now sweetie. Good night.' I kissed her forehead and walked out of the room closing the door behind me. Aaiden was coming up the stairs so I kissed him too and told him to be silent because Alex was trying to get to sleep. I walked into Sarah's room to find her asleep in her father's arms on her bed. I kissed her cheek and left the room. I went down the stairs and found Cam and Millie on the playmat with Eric and Aaron. Millie was waving her hair in a laughing Aaron's face and Eric being kissed all over the face by Cam. I got the camera silently and snapped a picture of the kids. I then went to Sarah's room and took a picture of her and Edward on the bed.

Whn I got back downstairs, I saw a mini version of Eric and Aaron's beds. I picked them up Eric and Cam took Aaron. We put them in their cribs and they turned back to normal. I kissed bot their hands and left he room with Cameron close behind. I tlod him to go to bed and read for an hour. He was off and I went to talk to Millie.

'Why did you say that to your sister. That she needed to change everything about herself?' I asked slightly angry.

'I said that if she wanted a boy to like her, she would need to change the way she dresses and acts. That's not everything!!' She was anry now and I knew it. I sent her off to her room and she went without protestation. I then went to my bedroom. It was beautiful. It was facing the south so we could see the stars and it was always light. Two sides were all glass so it was like being under the stars. I ploped down next to my husband and kissed his mow bare chest. He held me close and we looked at the stars for a few minutes in silence. I was the first one to break the silence.

'We have a perfect family. Thank you.' I said truthfully.

'You're the one that had 7 loads of children. You are the one I should be thanking. Thank you, love. I love you.' He kissed the top of my head. I looved up and he kisssed me on the lips.

We went on through the night until dawn broke and we heard an alarm ring from Camille's room.


	4. Chapter 4: Changes

_In this chapter, I miss out 4 years but all with reason. Keep reading._

**The Human Vampire**

**Chapter 4 – Changes**

**Bella POV**

**4 Years Later**

Four years ago, everything was perfect.

Camille was a girl who loved a boy with her heart and sole. Now she was a vampire mother of two-year-old twins (one werewolf and one vampire) who couldn't care less about them so she often dumps them at Alice's house or here.

Cameron was a studious boy who wanted to follow in his grandfather's footsteps and be a doctor. Now he was a newborn vampire who thirsted for human blood. He had to be taken away by Emmett and Rosalie.

Alex was an innocent little girl who wanted to impress a boy. She is now I suppose you could say, a bitch.

Aaiden had a minor crush on a girl who turned out to crush his hope. He was now Goth.

Brandon was a little boy obsessed with soccer and his little sister Lila. He was now a rebellious teenager who was completely unaware of the danger he puts his family in when he has his spurge to run full speed during PE.

Sarah was a girl who wanted nothing more then to be Daddy's little girl but she was now following close behind in her sister Alex's, or as she now insists on being called Lexie, footsteps. She doesn't think anything is important beside clothes.

Gabe was the cutes baby you could ever meet. His world now revolves around video games and computers.

The only normal people in the family are Lila, Eric, Aaron and our recent addition, Remesmee Carlie. They are the cutest things. Lila always plays with two year old Nessie and Elisa Camille's werewolf daughter. Eric and Aaron go around the house being soldiers with Eytan (pronounced e-i-tan) Camille's vampire son.

I had been called yet again to the school office because of one of my children. This time, I had a package deal; I got to come for both at the same time! How exciting! Alex had hit a girl for being in her way in the corridors and not moving. Aaiden had fallen asleep in class again and said, 'Dude, Go away… trying to sleep here' to the teacher when she came to wake him up.

I saw my twins walk into the office and sat down on either side of me, Aaiden slouching and Alex on her phone. She put it dawn and sat there looking bored.

'Do you understand that there isn't anything that I can do but to expel these.' Stared the headmaster. 'I have tried everything there is to do but I have only been able to come up with this answer. I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen. Alexandra, Aaiden, you are to clear out your lockers and leave by the last bell of the day.'

I knew this was coming but having it said to her face just made her so mad. Not at her children. Not at the headmaster. At myself. Where had she screwed up this badly in the past four years. She had been nothing but supportive and understanding but with the right amount of authority to be able to raise this amount of children. I walked out of the office with Alex and Denny following closely behind arguing.

'ENOUGH!' I yelled. 'You are IMPOSSIBLE. Go and get you stuff from your lockers and get out to the car. NOW!!' I had never yelled like that at any of my children but I knew it was time. When they got into the car, they put their bags in the trunk and got in. I was driving too fast. This wasn't like me. I drove to the middle school first and told the two to come with me. The followed, not wanting to get on my bad side again and I walked into the office. I asked thm to go get Brandon Masen Cullen and bring him here. While I waited, I went to the office and told them I was removing Randy from the school. I waited in the office tapping my foot and when he arrived, I told him to get his locker emptied and get in the car. I went back with Alex and Aaiden behind me and we waited a couple of minutes in the car. When Randy got in the car, we sped off o the lower school to get the rest of the devils. I picked up Sarah and Gabriel and I headed home. The quickly got out of the car and I told them to go to the living room.

'I have no idea where everything started going down hill but I know that it stops now.' I started. Edward soon joined me. 'You have been nothing but brats the past years and I have no idea why but I can only think of one thing that could fix it. Home schooling.'

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

We had been taking care of Cameron for 2 years now and I thought that he was ready to return to life and live with his family. We were on out way home from Alaska where we had been living for the past few years. Emmett and I were running behind Cam and we talked about what could have changed since we last were with our family. We knew that they had moved away from Forks to a deserted ski resort in Canada. The whole family now lived in the hotel and the kids went to school in the nearby schools.

Last time I saw everyone, Camille had changed into a full vampire and she was madly in love with Charlie who had moved to Canada with the family. Turns out he had imprinted on her and they could no longer stay away from each other.

Alex had become more of a girl and she had managed to get Cody as a boyfriend. They were the cutest thing together.

Aaiden had started going out with Fleur less than a week before we had to leave.

Brandon was about to start middle school. He as all excited about being in a big kid school. I told him there was much more of that to come and he had gotten all excited.

Sarah was only 7 and she was the cutest thing in the world. She didn't always get good grades though. Is she had tried a little harder, she could get full marks. She has probably caught up with everything since then.

Gabe was 4 and he was amazingly intelligent for his age. He could practically read and he could do simple maths. He must have grown so much since I last saw him.

The last of the family were Lila, Eric and Aaiden. They had just started talking coherently when we left and they had just started running. They were now 4 and they went to kindergarten.

I also knew that Bella had been 5 months pregnant when we had left. I was so excited at the idea of seeing the baby for myself finally.

I knew that Cam missed his family a lot but I didn't know if he could handle being around them all quite yet. I knew if he tried really hard and held his breath he could eventually do it.

We were running into the Canadian borders and I knew that we had about 5 hours left.

'This is boring,' said Cam, 'I'm teleporting us.' I had no idea why I hadn't thought of his idea before but it now seemed like an amazing idea. Emmett and I held onto his hand and the next thing I knew, we were in the Cullen living room. Everyone looked or shocked or mad or like they were about to start crying.

**I know that last part was probably boring but I wanted to leave the home school thing for the next chapter but I didn't want to end the chapter there.**

**Review!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning of an End

**The Human Vampire**

**Chapter 5 – The Beginning of an End**

_'I have no idea where everything started going down hill but I know that it stops now.' I started. Edward soon joined me. 'You have been nothing but brats the past years and I have no idea why but I can only think of one thing that could fix it. Home schooling.'_

**Bella POV**

Edward pulled me aside and said:

'Don't you think that you are going a little overboard with this situation?' I was about to answer him when Cameron, Rosalie and Emmett appeared in the living room. It took me a second to realise what was happening when I ran towards him and hugged him tighter than I had ever hugged anyone before. I let him go and saw that he was staring at the younger children with bloodlust filled eyes. Then, his expression changed from Lust to confusion. He looked at Renesmee, Elisa and Eytan.

'I'm pretty sure you wouldn't cheat on Dad with Jacob, Mom.' He said still looking at the three. 'Why is there a wolf kid in our living room?'

'Cam, Rose, Emmett, this is Elisa and Eytan, Camille and Jacob's twin two-year-olds.' Explained Edward. He seemed careful not to say anything that might startle the three.

'Where is Camille?' asked Rose. I looked at Edward.

'We don't exactly know. We haven't seen her in a coupled of days. She is probably with Jacob.' I said hesitantly. I knew that Emmett would deal with this later.

With that, he left.

'Who is this then?' asked Cam looking at Renesmee.

'This is your youngest sister, Renesmee.' I explained. 'Could you sit down on the couch. Cam?'

He sat down and I looked at Edward.

'No,' I continued where I had left off before, 'I don't think I'm exaggerating the case. Alexandra and Aaiden got expelled today. I thought that because we would have to home school them or move, I thought we might as well home school the others too.' I looked back at the children sitting on the couch. 'That will stand as your punishment for the moment but I will add some on later if I need to. Breakfast will be ready in the kitchen at 8 and classes start at 8.30 after the weekend.' I concluded.

I walked to Eric, Elisa, Renesmee, Lila, Aaron and Eytan and put them down for their naps. Elisa was always the harder one to put down so I took her in my arms, now used to the stench coming off of her, and walked to the rooftop garden we had added when we moved into the house. I started humming my lullaby and she cuddled into my chest and fell asleep.

'I hope that your mommy is coming home soon.' I sighed and took her back to the nursery to put her in her crib. I walked into the triplets room and found that Cam was looking at them sleep. I walked behind him and looked over his shoulder.

'They've grown so much.' He said in awe. 'All of them. I remember when I would take Gabe in my arms and try to get him to recite grandpa's lessons.'

'Well, now he is a computer addict and never comes off his screens.' I replied and turned to leave. Cam followed me and we went down to the living room where Gabe, Sarah and Brandon were watching the rerun on the Grey's Anatomy episodes. I turned off the TV and heard moans of protest. 'Go do something constructive. Go for a walk. Sit outside on the porch and read. Anything that could get you out of this house. From now on, no TV until 6… and if you haven't finished your homework, no TV whatsoever until you are done.' I said in exasperation.

I walked out of the house and started running to where I knew I would find my daughter. We met here everyday and talked for a few hours. I found her easily and walked up to her.

'Hey, Princess.' I said.

'Hi, Mom.' She replied hugging me. 'How are the kids?'

I told her about how Cam had come back with Rose and Emmett and about the children's new school.

'When are you coming home?' I asked. 'Every night, I have to remind Elisa and Eytan that you will be home soon. You know how I hate lying to them.'

'I promise I will be home soon. Just not right now.' She answered.

'Its like you don't even care about you own children Mil.' I said getting angry. 'Why are you even gone anyway?'

'I just don't feel like I want to be home with the kids anymore. I'm not ready to be a mother. I don't want children.' She answered.

'You don't have much of a choice anymore, kiddo. You have two children who need you. Please for them come home.' I said as I turned around to leave.

Our conversations usually went like this. She never has come home though.

I walked into the house and found Edward on the terrace trying to cook something that looked vaguely like steak. There were 6 children running around him and three teens lying on the deck chairs one reading, one texting and one sleeping.

'AAIDEN!' I screamed trying to get him to wake him up. 'Help me get these three in their baths.' I pointed to the triplets. 'Alex and Cam, get Nessie, Lisa and Eytan in theirs.' Alex put down her phone and Cam put down his book and they went up the stairs with 3 children in their arms.

I picked up Lila and Aaron and Aaiden picked up Eric and we headed up the stairs. We put them down in the bathroom and I started to fill the tub.

'What would you like to wear tonight kids?' I asked them whilst Aaiden got them undressed and in their bath.

'Cindewella!!!!!!' (Lila)

'Dino!' (Aaron)

'Monstre Twuck!!' (Eric)

'Ok,' I said, 'Get washed and out of the bath.'

I went to the cupboard in the triplets' room and got their selected nightwear. I put the pjs down on the sink and went to check on Elisa, Eytan and Nessie. They were splashing around in their bath and Alex was trying to get the soap out of her hair whilst Cam was making a beard on his chin and being Santa. The three were in hysterics. I watched him get along with all three of the children and saw how fast he adapted to life with us again. I would have thought he would take a while to get back into the habit with new family members and all.

'Are you all washed?' I asked the kids.

'Cam is funny!' Replied Tan in his cute high voice. It hurt me when he grew and did new things and Millie couldn't be here to see it.

I took his answer as a yes to my question but I still looked at Cam and he simply nodded. I got the three's towels and handed one over to Cam and one to Alex. They each got out one of the children from the bath and took them to their room where they lay them on the changing tables. I did the same with Elisa. When they were done I put Elisa in her crib because I knew she would fall asleep immediately and went to check on the triplets.

Aaiden was now being pulled into the bath by the hem of his shirt and he was soaking wet. I pulled Aaron out of the bath and gave him his towel for him to dry off. I got Lila and Eric out of the bath too and dried them off and told Aaiden to go change. I then took Lila and carried her down to Brandon. This was the only thing that hadn't changed from before. He was still her protector. Every night, she would say 'Randy time!' and I would take her to Brandon and he would read to her for half an hour. Recently, they had been reading 'The Princess Bride'.

She was sitting on his lap and looking up at him. I saw Cam and Aaiden carrying Eric, Eytan and Aaron and sitting on the floor with them on their laps.

I turned just as Randy was starting to read and saw something I would have never expected… Camille was there outside the window looking at the family. There was now Cam, Aaron, Eric, Eytan, Aaiden, Brandon, Lila and Edward and I.

I shook Edward and pointed to the window. He looked, saw Camille and gasped. He picked up Eytan who protested but soon snuggled into his chest and fell back asleep. He then walked to the front door and opened it. Camille took Eytan and hugged him tight but not tight enough to choke him. He woke up and looked at his mother and cried reaching to Edward. Camille was surprised but handed him back to Edward and then ran into my arms. I hugged her glad she had made the right decision.

'Eytan,' Edward said sternly, 'this is your mommy. Why didn't you stay with her?' the baby looked at his mother and his eyes widened and he said:

'Pictyure woom!!' he exclaimed. He reached out to her and she gladly picked him up and told her to go up to his room.

'Do you think she's staying this time?' I asked him.

'She says she's not leaving for a while. Thank you Millie.' He replied smiling. We walked into the living room.

'… _"Farm Boy, fetch me this"; "Get me that, Farm Boy – quickly, lazy thing, trot now or I'll tell Father." "As you wish." That was all he ever answered, "As you wish"._'

I stopped Brandon and picked up Lila from his lap carefully and I picked up Aaron from the floor. Edward picked up Eric and we headed up to the rooms. I called out to the older children to get them to bathe and meet downstairs in 30 minutes.

I put the two in their beds and walked into the 2-year-olds' room. I saw Elisa and Eytan in their mother's arms, sleeping. She was looking down at them and I was sure that if she could cry, she would be. I ran to my bedroom and got the camera and took a picture of the sight for the twins' baby book. She looked at me when the flash went off and smiled.

'I'm staying mom.' She said.

'Will you come down to the living room with me?' I asked. 'We have a family meeting in ten minutes.'

'Sure.' She replied. She put down the twins in their cribs but Elisa kept her hold around Camille's neck. Giving up, Camille took the child in her arms and started walking down the stairs. I followed her and saw that everyone was talking in the living room.

When we walked in everyone went silent. Then Sarah ran up to Camille and hugged her. No one except me had seen her in the past month or so. Soon everyone but Edward and I were hugging Camille. I looked at Edward and saw he was looking at the group with a huge smile on his face. I called Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper and told them to come over.

When they arrived, in a flash, the 6 were chocking the poor girl. As much as I love my family, I wouldn't want to be in her position.

**REVIEW… NOW!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Hell on Earth

**The Human Vampire**

**Chapter 6 – Hell on Earth**

Bright and early on Monday morning, I woke up Camille, Cameron, Alexandra, Aaiden, Brandon, Sarah and Gabriel and got them into the kitchen. There were 7 plates of fruit and 7 glasses of milk waiting for them. The winced when they found out they were meant to eat the food in front of them.

I told them to hurry up and I went to get Lila, Eric and Aaron. They were all still asleep and I thought I would let them sleep until nine. The other three were wide-awake so I got them our of their cribs and ran down to the kitchen to get them their breakfast. When I got down in the kitchen, everyone was talking and most had finished their breakfast. I told them to go get their pencil cases and go down to the lodge where the classes would be taking place.

I went to the door when I heard the three cars pull up. At the door were Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle. The children would have 4 teachers. Edward, Esme, Carlisle and I. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie would help out with the other 6. They would take Eric, Aaron and Lila to kindergarten and take care of the three youngest during the class times. I told them to go to the lodge and I would go get the children. I got the triplets out of bed and into the lodge and got the two year olds out of the bathroom. I don't even want to know what they were doing in there.

We were all down in the lodge in a matter of seconds. I ran with the two-year-olds in my arms them squealing in pleasure. I sat them down on their aunts, uncles and grandparents' laps and sat down next to Gabe and pulled him on my lap. He laid his head on my shoulder and I stroked his bronze-brown hair. He was not used to getting up this early.

'I will be taking Millie and Alex; Bella, you will be taking Brandon and Cam; Carlisle, you take Sarah and Aaiden; Esme, you take Gabe.' Said Edward. He handed us the packs with the week's lessons in them and he continued. 'Emmett and Rosalie, today you will be taking the triplets to school; Alice and Jasper, you get the wonderful job of taking care of the two year olds for the week. Emmett, at the end of the week, you have to take the kids work to the schools and get the next week's work. Is everyone clear?' he asked.

We all nodded and I took Brandon and Cam into our classroom and handed Gabe to Esme. I kissed my children's foreheads and as I left, I saw everyone scatter not necessarily happy. All I could do is hope that this plan would work and that I could enrol my children in normal schools soon enough.

Because Brandon had infinite smartness, he could take the same classes as Cam even though he would be smarter. I told them which exercises they would be doing.

They had two classes before break. When I dismissed them, they ran out of the room and went to tell their siblings what they had to endure. I sat on one of the far couches listening in on their conversations.

'That was HELL. I thought I was going to die of boredom!' Alex.

'She is such a bad teacher and I didn't understand a thing.' Cam.

'Don't worry, I'll explain later. I have to admit, I didn't understand much either… and I'm the smart one.' Brandon.

'I'm really tired now. I want to go back to sleep.' Gabe.

'I really tried to stay awake but I just had to doze off ten minutes into the lesson.' Aaiden.

'I want to go and see my children. Where do think they are?' Camille.

'Knowing Alice, at the mall.' Sarah. I had to laugh at how true that statement was.

Those two comments from Brandon and Cam really hurt. I tried my best to be kind and make my lessons clear and they didn't understand a thing.

I saw Nessie waddling my way and scooped her up in my arms.

'How was your morning with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, Princess?' I asked her. Being the smart child she was she knew exactly what I was saying.

'Pwayed pwincess wit Isa and Uncuwe Jaspew. Uncuwe Jaspew be pwincess Jaspawella!!' she squealed. I laughed glad at least she was having fun.

I saw that Camille had found Elisa and Eytan and Charlie had come over to play with his children. I was glad. We had decided that he could take care of them while Millie was in class, which was only half day.

The adults were coming my way and I waved at them. They sat down and they all looked exhausted. That was quite something for vampires.

'How did that go?' I asked them.

'Aaiden fell asleep and Sarah couldn't stay on focus and she would just start drawing on her sheets.' Replied Carlisle looking exasperated.

'I think Gabe should start classes after break because he looked really tired.' This was Esme always siding with the children although I had to agree with her.

'Alex I could tell really didn't care at all and she just blanked. Camille was distracted but she tried, I could tell.' Edward said.

'Well, neither Cam nor Brandon understood anything I said. Brandon didn't understand!!' I said appalled.

'They were probably not listening. You explain things very well.' My husband said to reassure me. 'Do you remember when you tried to explain how children grew within you? I understood right away.'

'Thank you.' I said. 'I think that Gabe is going to have to do half days. He's exhausted.'

'Yeah. I think from tomorrow we should start him after break.' He replied. With that, we reassembled the children and told them they were going to have 'vampire training' with Emmett and Rosalie. This was instead of PE. In this class, they would learn how to act in public without exposing vampires. It also gave us –the teachers- some free time. It gave me time with Renesmee and Edward and Alice. Alice and Jasper are considering adoption and I have to try and talk her into it.

I took Nessie up to mine and Edward's room and I lay down on the bed with her flat on my chest. I looked down at her and saw she was on the verge of sleep. I kissed her small head and put her hand on my cheek and let her sleep. I then started seeing her dreams. A few seconds later, Edward walked in and I waved him over. He kissed me and I pulled him next to me. I lay my head on his rock hard chest and he put his arm around my shoulders. I let my mind wonder back to the day she was born.

**Flashback**

_We were all in the 'hospital' room in the basement of the house. All of us except Rosalie, Emmett and Cameron. Camille was off somewhere with Charlie she was due to have her twins any day now and from what I've heard, she has no intention of keeping them. I just hope she can realize that she can't put up twin vampire/werewolf up for adoption. I was pretty sure that Charlie knew that though._

_I had just given birth to my last child. I didn't want another before at least a century. She was a girl and we had decided to call her after our parents: Renee, Esme, Charlie and Carlisle. She was called Renesmee Carlie. She was beautiful with my old eyes and Edward's hair._

_I could only regret that Cam, Rose and Emmett couldn't be there to see her._

I remember when I would stare at her for hours on end and never get bored. When she sleeps, I put her hand to my face and saw her dreams. It was now one of my favourite pastimes. They were always so peaceful and I felt like I could escape with her whenever I wanted.

We lay there until Nessie woke up and started whimpering. She put her hand to my face and showed me herself drinking a bottle of milk. I carried her and took Edward's hand and we ran down to the kitchen. All of my children seemed to love it when one of us full vampires did that. I got her food and gave her her bottle before taking her to the back yard where I knew the rest of the children would be. I saw that Emmett was running after Sarah and she was screaming her lungs off. I knew anyone within hearing distance would soon be deaf.

'EMMETT! WHAT _ARE_ YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?' I screamed at my 'big brother'.

'She is IMPOSSIBLE, Bella.' He replied angrily even though I knew he was joking.

'SARAH HAVA MASEN CULLEN!' I screamed trying to hide the smile on my face. 'What did you do this time?'

'He was thinking disturbing things so I told his mind to shut up and it didn't take it so well. It just that there's so little!!' she yelled back.

I had to choke back a laugh and went down the stairs after putting down Nessie in her father's arms. I ran after her and caught her in no time.

'Sarah,' I exclaimed, 'you cannot say things like that to your uncle. He may have a small brain that contains less than a snail's brain contains but you have to owe him some respect. Now, apologize to your uncle's brain and come to help me in the kitchen for lunch.'

'I'm sorry uncle Emmett's brain.' She said mockingly as she followed me into the kitchen.

We made vegetarian lasagna and peas. I added bread and tomatoes to the table and I knew that once the kids were dismissed, they would come running to the table. I was right of course and I soon left the 'men' to deal with the children wile Alice, Rosalie, Camille, Esme and I went to the porch. Elisa and Eytan were at Charlie's for the night.

'So Alice,' I started, 'how's the adoption going?'

'I'm not sure Jasper wants a kid…' she said seeming sad, 'whenever I start on the subject, he just talks about hunting or something like that.'

All of us knew why he did this and we knew it was not because he didn't want a child. He must have been paying a lot of attention to not making a decision yet.

'I'm sure that he's not doing that on purpose, Alice. He must not even be noticing he's doing it.' Soothed Millie.

I apparently decided I would go shopping with Camille and Rosalie that weekend because Alice gasped.

'You're pregnant again?!?!?!?' she said looking straight at me.

'Um… no.' I answered unsure of what we were talking about.

'Then why did I just see you buying baby clothes this weekend?'

'I don't know.' I was very confused. I looked at Rosalie and she told me to change the subject. 'How did the V.T. (Vampire Training) go? I wasn't there half of the time.'

'It was all right. Noting major.' Answered Rosalie.

When we got back inside, the children were finishing off and the guys were getting to the back yard. I went up to Edward who was holding both Nessie and Lila. I kissed both of their cheeks and hissed Edward on the lips. When we pulled away, he handed me Lila and I took her to the garden. Once we got there, she squirmed out of my grasp and ran towards her brothers. I sat on Edward's lap and kissed him passionately again. He pulled me closer until we heard a few high-pitched giggles. I turned around and found Nessie, Lila and Emmett giggling. He was such a child sometimes.

I kissed Edward again and they ran away laughing. I pulled away and smiled. I then looked around and saw everyone having fun during break.

'How long do you think we will have to keep the at home?' I asked.

'I think within a month, they'll all be enrolled in schools again.' He replied confident. 'I'm pretty sure we could do less time if we really tried.'

I leaned back into his chest reassured and smiled at my family edging back into perfection.

**Read –oh wait… you've already done that- Review then!**

**Only about 2 or 3 chapters left. And I wont be making a sequel… unless I think about something that might work.**


	7. Chapter 7: Never Looking Back

**

* * *

**

The Human Vampire

**Chapter 7 – With One Last Glance (Epilogue)**

Edward was right –as always. We didn't have to home school the children for a full month. This time, we enrolled them in private schools because the public schools didn't accept children who had been removed or expelled for at least a year.

After a week of home schooling, the children started actually listening in class. Edward and I decided that if they continued to make progress in the next week or so, we would go to the private schools and get them enrolled.

A week later, we had left Alice and Jasper take care of the children whilst we got them their Chanukah present. They had been nothing but stars this past week –and I'm not just saying that because I'm their mother… well, maybe a bit.

It was now the 8th day of Chanukah and we were all seated around the table. At one end the adults and on the other the children… in other words, the eaters and the drinkers. I was about to give the children their final present. They had been getting hints all week and surprisingly, none of them had guessed anything. They didn't even wonder why they were getting pencil cases and pens and erasers and rulers and textbooks and notebooks and backpacks. They just thought we had gone mad. I looked at my family and saw smiles and heard laughs and felt joy –although that was probably coming from Jasper. I saw that Renesmee was seconds away from falling asleep of her father's chest and that Eytan was lying in a corner somewhere sleeping and that Elisa was lying across her mother and Emmett. I saw that opposite me at the other end of the table, the girls were discussing something about gold with silver stripes or silver with gold stripes and the boys were talking about soccer with their grandfather. It was amazing how fast things had gone from dangerously wrong to amazingly right.

'Kids,' I started, 'are you all don't eating?'

'Yea.' They all answered not getting out of their conversations.

'OK then, who wants to light the last candle?' I asked. Now they all started fighting over who had and hadn't lit one yet and who should do it.

'Alex and Aaiden, you have already had your turn.' I said hoping to calm things down. It didn't. 'I'm going to pick. Cam, you haven't lit any in the past 3 years. Its your turn.' He came up to the menorah and lit the first candle saying the prayer whilst in the background the others sang '_On this night, let us light, 8 little Chanukah candles. Let us fight, for our rights, 8 little Chanukah candles_.' Over and over and over again. He lit the 8 candles and turned around and went back to his seat.

Everyone was bouncing in his or her seats. It was time for presents. They obviously didn't know what they were getting.

I looked at Edward who pointed towards the back closet. I went and got the 6 bags, each with one name and the rest of the presents. I stood at the door and waved the children over. The younger ones ran as fast as they could and the older ones walked behind them laughing about something Alex had said.

Gabe was first in line so I handed him his package. Then Sarah, then the triplets, then Brandon, Cam, Alex and Aaiden. They went off in a corner to open their present. I went to Nessie who was surprisingly still awake and handed her her present. Then I handed Camille hers, Elisa's and Eytan's.

I walked over to the adults and sat in my chair. I looked over at the children and had to choke back my laugh. I nudged the others and told them to look. All the children were holding up their uniforms in horror. Brandon then found his file. He opened it and told the others to do the same. Inside, there was his and his siblings' acceptance letters to the school. They then started screaming in joy and Sarah bounced over to us and hugged us with all her might.

'For a second there, mom,' she said, ' I thought you'd made a HORRENDOUS fashion mistake.' Then she looked at Alice and squealed. 'Thank you Aunt Alice!!!!' Next to me, Edward chuckled. Stupid mind reading.

'What did she say?' I asked curious.

'She said she would do something about fixing those 'hideous' uniforms… her words not mine.' He answered.

'They're not that bad.' I answered upset. 'I was even going to get them all together on the first day of school and take a picture of them all together in their uniforms.' They all groaned.

I saw Jasper stand up and walk out. I knew this was my queue and stood up too. I followed him making sure no one had followed us. No one had. We walked out into the cars and got into my car and I drove off. We were soon at our destination and bringing back Alice's Chanukah bundles out to the car. We placed them carefully in the back and drove back home hoping that no one had noticed we were gone.

I walked in first and went to the living room where everyone was now discussing the school ordeal. I pulled at my ear and everyone knew that now had to shut up… except Alice.

'Why did you stop talking?' she asked.

'You want to go and see mommy.' I heard Jasper say as he walked through the doors. By now, all of us had retreated to the back of the room to let Alice enjoy her present in peace. She gasped when she saw the two bundles: One pink and one blue… one girl and one boy. She hesitantly walked forward and took the girl in her arms. She would be crying if she could… bawling even.

'Hi…' she started, 'hi, baby. Hi, beautiful. Hi Salome (_pronounced: Sa-lo-may)._' She now moved to pick up the boy. 'Hey, you… Jazz.' She looked up at us and looked at Jasper who was beaming and them back at Salome and Jazz. She leaned into Jasper's chest and said: 'Thank-you'.

That night, after everyone had gone home with Salome Jasmine Hale Cullen and Jasper Westley Junior Hale Cullen, and everyone had gone to their rooms to sleep or do nothing for the rest of the night, Edward and I lay in bed thinking. Looked at him and saw that he had his eyes closed and had a smile on his face. He then walked over to the piano and played a tune I had never heard before. I sat up on the bed and looked at him. Once he was done, he said that it was our family's 'theme tune'. I laughed at this. It was a lively tune with major and minor parts… it was perfect.

**

* * *

**

The following Monday…

'Cam, Alex, Aaiden, Brandon, Sarah and Gabe.' I screamed up the stairs of our mansion to my children. 'Get your sleepy butts down these stairs. NOW!'

I then waited as I had all those years ago and watched as Cameron appeared in front of me and Alex and Aaiden floated down the flights of stairs carrying Brandon and Gabe. Sarah had taken Camille's place at being hard to wake up. I ran up the stairs and shook her out of her bed.

'Sarah, sweetie.' I was now going to use the threat I had used on her older sister those 4 years ago. 'Don't make me get your uncle down here because you know I will.' She jumped out of bed not wanting what had happened to her sister to come to her. She got into her uniform and walked down the stairs with me.

As we walked into the kitchen, I saw all my children sitting at the table. Alex sat on a stool eating a pancake and braiding Lila's hair. Brandon and Gabe were talking about their first day of school and Aaron had Eric and Aaron on his lap and he was feeding them 'planes'. Cam was holding his nephew Eytan and trying to teach him the lesson he knew to perfection. Elisa and Renesmee were in their high chairs being fed by Camille. My husband of 20 years –is that even possible… it feels like 50 at least- came up behind me and kissed the top of my head.

He announced he would be taking Cam, Alex, Aaiden and Brandon, that I would be taking Sarah and Gabe and that Camille would be driving Lila, Eric and Aaron. We all got in our assigned cars me with Renesmee and Camille with Eytan and Elisa. I dropped off Sarah in her fourth grade class and Gabe in his first grade class all the while holding Renesmee. I went home and fed Nessie. When she had finished eating, she put her hand to my face and showed me her holding the picture albums and her sitting on my lap. I went to the shelf where the photo albums were and sat her on my lap.

We started with Camille's. On the front of the pink album in silver lettering…

THE END

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed the story. For anyone who didnt det it, this takes place instead of Breaking Dawn. I'm now wrting a story that takes place before Twilight. Thank you to the two people who reviewed... especially** **s m Neal** who reviewed 5 times.


End file.
